9 Ways
by crazyidiot78
Summary: 9 scenarios that could have altered the final game against the Kisaragi Boys Baseball team.


**9 ways princess 9 could have ended**

 **1- Seira**

"Time," Seira called out as Ryo crumpled on the mound.

"Are you alright," Mao said helping Ryo up.

"I'm fine," Ryo replied.

"No you're not," Izumi stated.

"Really, I'll be fine," Ryo protested.

"No, you're not, you've pitched a hell of a game, and you've almost single handedly brought us this far and its time we did our part," Seira said taking the ball from her glove.

"But…," Ryo protested.

"You can pitch," the group added.

"A javelin, a ball what's the difference," Seira replied.

"But," Ryo continued.

"I've been helping her practice, but she can do it Ryo," Mao added.

"Just take second, and I'll handle lover boy here," Seira said.

"Ryo….." Takasugi began.

"Listen up lover boy, I don't know, nor do care to know what your relationship with Ryo is. However this is a baseball game, not a soap opera," Seira roared shutting down any further protests.

"But…." Takasugi muttered.

"Play ball," the umpire called.

As a former Olympic level javelin thrower, relearning to throw a standard baseball pitch was impossible, but reworking her form to work with baseball was another matter. Her arm held out straight behind her an imaginary javelin in her arm Seira began her throw. Lunging forward, her whole body behind the throw Seira's arm arced overhead before releasing the ball her back foot barely touching the mound. The modified knuckleball arced through the air curving close to Takasugi as he swung at the slow moving ball.

"Strike 1," the umpire called out.

"Why won't you face me Ryo," Takasugi whispered.

"Because she trusts her teammates," Mao said before Seira released the second pitch a line drive high in the strike zone just above Takasugi's swing.

"Strike 2," the umpire said.

"Dam it," Takasugi growled. The final throw was low arcing lob below the bat as it cut through the air.

"Strike three, batter out, change," the umpire called.

"In an unexpected turn of events the game has entered extra innings with the second baseman replacing the Kisaragi girl's star pitcher.

"Dam it, Ryo," Takasugi growled.

 **2- Hikaru**

"Izumi, Ryo," Hikaru said calling the pair over as the rest of the team left for the field.

"Yes," Ryo said turning towards the energetic girl.

"Look, I normally don't get involved with this stuff, but frankly it's going to hurt the team if it continues," Hikaru stated.

"What are you talking about," Izumi said crossing her arms.

"The love triangle between the two of you and Takasugi," Hikaru replied. "Look I'm not blind or stupid that you both care about him, and your little spat will hurt the team if it continues."

"But," Ryo protested.

"Seishiro, told me about how he tried to get Takasugi to clean the air between you two, but Takasugi told him off. He said that it wasn't fair to ask him to throw him off his game before an important match. That's pot calling the kettle black if you ask me, since by not talking he is throwing the two of you off your game," Hikaru explained giving a moment for the information to sink in. "Well that's all I wanted to say," Hikaru said before heading out.

"You are the one Takasugi loves," Izumi said.

"But I saw," Ryo protested.

"That was me saying goodbye," Izumi replied. "He only sees me as a little sister," Izumi replied.

"I'm sorry," Ryo replied.

"Don't be," Izumi said. "If you really love someone then you need to let him go, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him get away with jerking us around like this just to win a baseball game.

"Izumi, thanks," Ryo said softly.

"Thank me after we kick his butt into next week," Izumi said with a smile.

"Right," Ryo said feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

 **3- Koharu**

"It's for you, Koharu," Nene said handing over the phone as the prepared to leave for the stadium.

"Me," Koharu said.

"He does have your accent," Nene replied handing over the phone.

"Koharu, your dad didn't want us to say anything, with your big game and everything, but he was put in the hospital," one of his workers said.

"Dad's in the hospital," Koharu muttered.

"I am not, you little idiot, is that Koharu on the phone, give me that," Koharu's father roared in the background.

"Sir, I thought…." The worker replied.

"You thought wrong, you idiot now give me the phone," Koharu's father exclaimed.

"Dad…." Koharu said in relief.

"You have one little fall in the water and they think you're an invalid. I am a fisherman for god's sake," Koharu's father said.

"Are you sure you're ok," Koharu asked.

"Yes, now you go out there and show them what a fisherman's daughter can do. Show those guys the true wave motion swing," Koharu's father replied.

"You got it dad," Koharu replied new found strength in her voice.

"Unbelievable, Koharu Hoda, just hit her fourth homerun today. She is unstoppable with three homeruns off four at bats, it's like she is taking batting practice with the Kisaragi boys pitcher, can anything stop her," the announcer exclaimed as she launched another ball out of the park.

 **4- Izumi**

"Hehehehe, would you look at that, Takasugi's plan worked out after all," several players of the Kisaragi boys team said.

"Hey all is fair in love and war," Takasugi replied a little too loud, as they watched the continuing breakdown of the Koshien's Cinderella team. "If they can't take a little psychological warfare then they shouldn't be in the tournament."

"You bastard," Izumi roared glaring at the dugout.

"Izumi," Takasugi replied.

"Don't you Izumi me you jerk, you set this whole thing up didn't you," Izumi roared glaring daggers are her longtime friend.

"It's not like that, it's just that you know how much baseball means to me," Takasugi replied as the stadium grew silent.

"So you set us up, you played me, played Ryo, just to throw us off our game. Not even the Hiro School went that low. I can't believe I ever called you my friend," Izumi said storming off towards the mound to comfort the now crying Ryo.

"Izumi…" Takasugi said to deaf ears.

"That bastard," Ryo growled.

"I can't believe someone would do something like that," Mao said.

"They are so dead," Seira said punching her glove.

"The way I see it we have two options get angry, or…" Hikaru said.

"Get revenge," Izumi growled.

"By beating them at their own game," Ryo said glaring at home plate. "Let's give them a game they will never forget.

"And we're going to back you up. This is going to be a blowout for the record books," the teammates cheered as the sides changed.

"With two on, will the pitcher walk Izumi Hirumi to reach the bottom of the Kisaragi's girl's lineup," the announcer said. "And the first pitch is high, it seems that the plan is to walk the star batter of the Kisaragi girls team."

 _Hhhhmmm you forgot I'm a tennis player you jerk. Takasugi, there is nothing your pitcher can throw that I can't hit._ While still heavier than a tennis racket her chosen bat this time was much closer in weight to her beloved tennis racket. "Hiya," Izumi growled swinging hard at the high inside ball smirking as it soared into the sky.

"Amazing, a former tennis star, Izummi Hirumi used those skills for a three run homerun, breathing new life into the game.

"My name is Izumi Hirumi, right fielder for the Kisaragi Girls team, and our comeback starts here," Izumi said casually jogging the bases.

 **5- Yuki**

"Fifi, we need your help," Yuki whispered standing alone in the outfield as their star pitcher broke down. "A homerun…. But I'm going to stop it," Yuki said racing towards the back wall as Takasugi swung. The ball arced high in the sky towards the left field fence as Yuki neared the wall. Driving hard with her legs Yuki cleared the lower edge of the wall, her arm pulled hard launching her higher as the ball fell into her glove. Unbalanced Yuki flipped over the fence holding onto the top rail by one hand as her other held up the ball defiantly.

"Batter out, change," the stunned umpire called out as a gentle ray of sunshine washed over the field.

 **6- Kanako**

"Are you feeling alright," Kanako asked watching Ryo hold her shoulder in the dugout.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ryo replied.

"How is your shoulder feeling," Kanako asked.

"Not bad," Ryo replied rubbing her sore shoulder.

"You're lying, I know it's hurting you," Kanako replied.

"Yeah, but it's not bad," Ryo replied.

"Can I take a look?" Kanako asked. "I've been reading about nerves and pressure points recently.

"Ok," Ryo relented. _What harm can it do?_

"Your muscles are really tense," Kanako said probing the muscles of her shoulder.

"Ouch," Ryo grimaced.

"And a pinched nerve," Kanako said.

"Can you do anything about it," Nene asked.

"Yes, but it might hurt a bit," Kanako replied.

"Do it," Ryo stated. "You can't make it any worse."

"Ok," Kanako said rapidily driving her fingers into Ryo's shoulder several times.

"Argh, that hurt, more than I thought," Ryo groaned.

"But how's your shoulder," Izumi asked.

"It feels," Ryo said cautiously rolling it a few times. "Great like I haven't been pitching at all since the start of the tournament."

"Time to bring on the heat then," Hikaru said.

"Yes, if you can throw it. I can catch it," Mao added as they took the field.

"Now it's time for the real lightening ball," Ryo said as the game resumed. They might have had a chance against her 94 mph ball, but with her arm feeling better than ever, everything was up for grabs.

"Bring on the heat Ryo," Mao called out.

"Here it comes," Ryo yelled as the first pitch rocketed across the field.

"What was that," the announcer exclaimed as the ball was blur racing across the plate.

"Holy crap," Mr. Kido gasped.

"This just in, that pitch was recorded at 105 mph, Ryo Hiyakawa is now the fastest pitcher in Japan," the announcer said.

"That's faster than her dad," Mr. Kido gasped as the batter struck out.

 **7- Yoko**

The game was not going well for the Kisaragi nine as Takasugi came up to bat for their sister school. With the game now tied, they could go to extra innings if they could manage one -more out. However with runners on base and the Kisaragi Boys best batter in the box their chances of taking it to extra innings was quickly disappearing.

"Time, hey umpire time out," Yoko called out from deep in right field.

"Time," the umpire said as everyone turned towards the ditsy diva that was the Kisaragi girl's right fielder.

"What are you doing you airhead," Seira groaned as they had a meeting on the mound.

"Just hang in their Ryo," Mao said to their exhausted pitcher.

"I don't think I can get him out," Ryo panted.

"You won't have to," Yoko said.

"What," the group gasped staring at the blond.

"We're going to get the base runner out, when he steals second," Yoko replied picking up the white chalk bag.

"How he's beaten every cutoff throw," Mao replied.

"I need to borrow this," Yoko replied taking Hikaru's hair ties and wrapping them around the square bag forcing it into a roundish shape. She followed up with carefully wiping of her lipstick onto the ball. "Bingo," Yoko said holding up her fake ball.

"Yoko you're a genius," Seira gasped.

"I know," Yoko replied. "Now all Ryo has to do is throw one wild ball to the side with our new ball and Seira can tag out the runner with the real one."

"Wait, that's illegal, but it could still work," Kanako said as the wheels began to turn as she explained her new plan.

"Ready," Hikaru exclaimed.

"Fight," the group cheered returning to their positions.

"Play ball," the umpire yelled.

"Here it comes," Ryo yelled firing off a pitch only to watch in horror as it veered far to the side. The base runner took off like a rocket as the catcher dove for the wild pitch.

"Looks like you're out," Seira said as she causally tagged him with their fake ball as he approached second.

"Nuts," the runner said heading past the pitcher's mound as the umpire remained unusually silent.

"Batter out, change," the umpire called out as Kanako tagged him with the real ball as it flew over Ryo.

"What the …." the confused runner exclaimed as the girls grinned.

"Wait that's," the boys coach yelled.

"An elaborate but legal, fake ball play," the umpire replied.

"Yes, don't you know to keep your eye on the ball," Uzumi scoffed.

 **8- Mao**

"I need to do something, I need to get on base," Mao muttered as she walked to the plate. "That's right the team needs me," Mao said to herself as she stepped into the batter's box. As a former champion level Judo player, she was easily the largest player on the team, and also one of the worst batters. She had plenty of power but, lacked the ability to connect.

"Strike one," the umpire called.

"I've hit faster pitches than this," Mao muttered. The next pitch seemed to float in the air as the full power of a champion judoka connected with the ball, sending it out of the field and denting the scoreboard.

"Thanks Mao," Ryo said as the large girl returned as the crowd roared.

"We're a team, and it's not over yet," Mao replied.

"That's right," several girls cheered.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings," Nene added.

"And I don't feel like singing," Mao replied, stunning her teammates.

"Let's do this," Hikaru cheered.

"You just get on base Ryo and we'll handle the rest," Koharu ordered.

"Got it," Ryo replied. _Thanks guys._

"And what a comeback folks, the Kisaragi girls are leading by 2 after a two run home run by Mao Daidoji, a grand slam homerun by Koharu Hoda, and an amazing infield home run by Izumi Himoru," the announcer recapped as the inning came to a close.

 **9- Ryo**

"Dad, what do I do," Ryo whispered struggling to stand as Takasugi stood back up. "If I give him another lightening ball," then the games over."

"Man, what is with these guys," Ryo's father said as a young Ryo watched a local sandlot game with her father.

"What's that daddy," Ryo replied.

"A pitcher should always have an ace in the hole, you can't just throw the same thing all the time," Ryo's father replied.

"That's right dad. I don't need the lightening ball to face Takasugi," Ryo said signaling Mao.

"Think you can hit another lightening ball, that last one knocked the bat out of your hands," Mao said.

 _I've seen the speed so this time it's mine._ Expecting the heat, Ryo swung a fraction of a second to soon, the bat completing its arc as the slow change up slipped, behind the powerful swing.

"Strike 2," the umpire called out.

"Ryo, why won't you face me," Takasugi called out.

"I thought I was," Ryo replied.

"But…." Takasugi stammered.

"She is but she isn't going to let you goad her into giving you the win either," Mao replied. "Well the change up worked last time so well last time."

 _To slow Tofu….._ Adjusting to the low speed, the ball seemed to float in the air begging Takasugi to knock it out of the park. _Shit….._ At the last second the ball curved down and in missing his bat by millimeters as he swung.

"Strike three, batter out, change," the umpire called out.

"Well played Tofu, well played," Takasugi said returning to the dugout.

 **Bonus- Manager- Nene**

"Ryo, if you really cared about me, you would face me with your full strength," Takasugi called out pointing towards the mound.

"Time," Nene called marching towards home plate. "Excuse me Mr. Umpire, but isn't it a foul to threaten the pitcher."

"Yes, but I wouldn't call that threatening," the umpire replied.

"Yes, but the rules state that the batter cannot make any gestures, or signals at the pitcher or other players on the field. Also that such behavior is to be punished by an out," Nene replied.

"Is this what you want Tofu," Takasugi said again as Nene and the umpire looked at him.

"I…" Ryo began before Nene cut her off.

"The rules do not take the players feelings into consideration, so please enforce the rules, Mr. Umpire, or I will be forced to make a formal protest," Nene added.

"You are correct miss," The umpire said. "Foul, batter out, change," the umpire called out.

"Nene, why?" Ryo asked.

"The manager is part of the team, and I will do everything to help my teammates. Besides it is a very low blow for him to use your feelings like that," Nene replied.


End file.
